Description: (Applicant's Description) The Biomolecular Analysis Facility, a developing shared resource, provides instrumentation and expertise to analyze and characterize the structure and function of biomolecules. This facility will provide the capabilities for measuring ligand-binding kinetics, analyzing protein folding, determining molecular mass, characterizing post-translational modifications and identifying unknown proteins. Techniques include Surface Plasmon Resonance (SPR), Matrix Assisted Laser Desorption/Ionization Mass Spectrometry (MALDI/MS), and Circular dichroism (CD). Future plans include enhancement of existing SPR capability for measuring molecular kinetics and enhancement of MALDI/MS to accommodate small scale proteome analysis.